


The crash

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All The Ships, Car Accidents, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: Basically bad shit happens.





	

Philip’s POV

“Drive safe!” John called out as Alex pulled out of the driveway. 

Alex was taking me to school when it happened. I’ll never forget it.

I was six. It was during the winter, so the roads were frozen in some areas. We would swerve occasionally,but we didn’t think much of it. The car swerved a lot at one point.

“Whoo! That was scary!” He said after he straightened out the car.

He looked at me for a second and I chuckled. I looked behind him out the window. There was a huge semi truck that lost control and was barreling down the road towards us.

“Papa! Look out!” i pointed at the truck

“Wha- OH SH---” It was too late, he tried to stop the car, but they hit us.

The car was sent tumbling down a hill. I screamed for my life as i felt the glass fly everywhere. The car finally stopped tumbling and we landed right side up. I stared down at my hands to see that they were torn to shreds.

“Pa? P-pa?” he was unconscious, “D-dad?! PA! Wake up!”

Everything after that was a bit hazy. The only things I do remember were mainly just being pulled out of the car and being hauled away in an ambulance. And then there was waking up in the hospital, my father was screaming at the doctors and nurses.

 

John’s Pov

“LET ME SEE MY SON, PLEASE!” The doctors hadn’t let me see him yet, so i decided to try again.

“Yes, sir, he’s right in this room.” he said it so calmly.

It didn’t matter, i bursted into his room. But when i saw him, i just covered my mouth and began to cry. He had stitches everywhere and bandages on his head.

“Ph-philip,” my voice was laced with panic, “Oh my god, what happened?”

“Hi daddy,” his voice was so weak, but he still managed to smile, “A big truck hit us”

“Where's your father?” i managed to stay calm a bit, but it was still obvious that i was freaking out.

“Over there” he turned his head towards an area that was closed off by curtains.

I walked over and pulled the curtains to the side. What i had seen almost made throw up. He was completely unconscious, had multiple broken bones along the left side of his body, more stitches than Philip,and was breathing through a tube.

“Oh my--” i gagged, but caught myself before anything could come up.

“Is he okay?”

Philip had always been so nice and cared about the wellbeing of everyone he met, so what could i tell him, that his father might die? Or that he might not wake up? So of course, i did what any parent would do.

“Y-yeah he's gonna be just fine” i walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
For the next few weeks it kind of just became a normal thing, i would spend most of my time at the hospital, occasionally going home to get some stuff or wash my clothes. But then, one day.

 

Philip’s POV

A bunch of Doctors ran into the room and behind the curtain. Daddy walked over to one of them and asked him something. Some doctors walked over and tried to make him leave the room. And, all of a sudden, he just started screaming and fighting the doctors who tried to get him out.

“NO! NO! ALEX! FIGHT IT! STAY ALIVE! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US!”

“Daddy? What's happening?” 

“Get him out of here!”

“What's gonna happen to Pa?” two doctors looked at each other and back at me.

The doctor who was a girl walked over to my bed and kneeled down.

“Sweetie, your father is, well, trying to, um, run away, and we, uh, are… trying to catch him.”

“Why is he running away?”

“Because, ummm, he thinks he's been here long enough and he can leave, but were telling him that he can't because, well he has you, your other father, and other people he cares about.”

“Like Uncle laffy and Hercules?”

“Um…. yeah, sure”

“Clear!” one of the doctors from behind the curtain yelled

“What does that mean?”

“It means that umm, they, see him! They have a clear view of him and it's easier to catch him.”

“Begin chest compressions!”

“What's that mean?”

“It means they have to, well, they've got to push on his chest so that we can get him closer. It's sort of like pushing someone into a corner”

“Time of death; 2:57 p.m.”

“What's 'Time of death'?”

“Your father, he, um, got away”

The doctor stood up and turned towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to go to tell your other father.”

“Okay”

She walked outside and started to talking to dad. They were right outside the window, so i saw everything.

 

JOHN’S POV

“Your husband, we couldn’t bring him back.”

I exhaled and leaned against the window. As I slid down the wall, I realized that I was sobbing. 

“And, Philip?”

“He’s okay.”

“I mean, how’s he taking it?”

“We told him one of those ‘he went to a nice farm’ stories.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course.”

She held out her hand, to help me stand up and i took it. 

“I forgot to ask, what’s your name?”

“Vanessa, I probably should have my name tag.”

“Thanks Vanessa.”

Vanessa led me over into the room and my first instinct was to run over to Philip and tell him it was going to be okay. But, he was sleeping, so I decided not to. All the adrenaline must have knocked him out. Poor thing. I snapped out of my daze as we walked behind the curtain. The sight of my husband lying there, not breathing, was too much, i turned around and began to hyperventilate. I don’t remember much after that.

ALEX’S POV

There was white. Then, I was standing in a hospital room, staring at my husband. He was breathing really quick. I walked towards him.

“John?” nothing happened, “John?!”

I whipped around to see me. I was lying on hospital bed, beaten beyond compare. I turned back to John, there were doctors running to him, but it was all in slow motion. So, being the loving husband I am, I hugged him.

“Alex?” he whispered and calmed down.

“Goodbye, John.”

 

JOHN'S POV

My vision faded back in. I looked up, and for a second, I thought, I saw Alexander. Vanessa helped me over to a chair and gave me some water.

“You gave us all quite the scare.”

“Sorry”

“.......You know, my friend, Usnavi, he looked a lot like your husband… He was supposed to be going home to the caribbean a while back, but, he stayed. Maybe, I can ask him to stop by, for your son, I mean.”

“Um,” I looked over at Phil, it would be good for him, “How good is the resemblance?”

“Almost uncanny, if he let his hair grow out, they would look like twins.”

{Castiel has teleported us forward in time! Yay!... Just a couple hours though}

A young man, who looked like Alex with much shorter hair, walked in the the door.

“Hi, my name’s Usnavi.”

“Woah! You look just like my Pa!”

“Really?”

Vanessa gestured over behind the curtain. Usnavi walked over and took a peek.

“...oh.”

He turned back and chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his neck.

“I-I guess so.”

“Where are you from, Mr. Usnavi, Ms. Vanessa says your from the Caribeen.”

“Yeah, I’m from The Dominican Republic”

“*Lil bean can’t say dominican* Rebublic?”

“Uh.. yeah.”

After a while, Philip went back to sleep, but Usnavi stayed and we talked a bit. It was fun.

“He was my husband.”

“Oh, dude, sorry, didn’t mean to strike a nerve or anything.”

“No worries”

“Yeah, my best friend/ cousin, Sonny, has a boyfriend and we’re all waiting for the happy announcement.”

“Oh really?” I crossed my legs and put one hand on my fore head to show my interest.


End file.
